Affections
by Tolaya
Summary: First attempt on fluff as well as one shots. TC/Warp centric love story primarily, random one shots will eventually follow. I seem unable to lay their sweet start to rest, and who don t want them to get together?:D
1. When You Kiss Me (Shania Twain)

Breathless Thundercracker supported himself heavily on the wall he so unceremoniously had been thrown up against by the mech now walking down the corridor with a certain gait to his steps.

Still caught up in shock at what just had happened a digit touched his lightly swollen lips as his optics followed the black and purple frame while Skywarp slowly left his vision.

Then first when the wingmate to the Air Commander was completely out of sight, did the blue seeker collapse into a pile on the floor, his digits still tracing the wet trail Skywarps glossa had made on his lips.

Shakily breathing cooling air into his trembling frame he wondered what the frag just had happened.

It was far from his first kiss, but what put him off was the sweet delicate way Skywarps lips had connected with his own, the gentle nibbles at his lower lip that left him speechless and unable to protest the advance.

Decepticons didn't do sweet; neither did they do delicate or gentle.

Composing himself he slowly gathered himself and rose from the ground and on unsteady legs began to walk down the corridor in the opposite way of where Skywarp had vanished.

His processor was still spinning wildly at the remembered touch of the obviously skilled glossa mapping out his lips.

Shaking his helm to clear his thoughts he straightened himself, his wings rising proudly on his back once again as he returned to the lower deck and the squadrons quarters.


	2. The Spell (Alphabeat)

Yawning in boredom Skywarp listened to Starscream rant at him after the Air Commander had dragged him into their shared quarters with a data stick in servo and an ugly scowl on his usually beautiful face.

Now he looked on the monitor where Soundwaves surveillance slip from corridor 6 Z from the previously orn showed Skywarp molest his according to Starscream latest victim and crush.

The teleporter didn't care.

He was lost in thoughts, his red optics dimming as he replayed the very physical memory from precisely that moment taken by the telepaths surveillance.

He still couldn't phantom why he had reacted like he had, facts was that one moment they had passed, the blue seekers helm dropping to look at the floor at the sight of his superior just as they passed. And something in Skywarp had reacted.

Next moment he had had the seeker up against the wall and their lips were touching.

And to his surprise there had been none of his usually feral harshness in the sweet way their lips had moved against each other.

Chuckling he relishes the moment when all fear left the blue seekers optics and they dimmed, giving in to his advances. It had been so endearing to listen to the small hitched vents.

"Are you even listening!" Starscreams screech drew him from his daydreaming and firmly erased the stupid smile that had entered Skywarps lips at the thought of the blue seeker.

"Of course Screamer." Skywarp answered, his boredom carrying in his tone.

Even more incensed than before, Starscream stood in front of him, a sharp digit poking him in the chest.

"I don´t care who you decide to play with Skywarp, as long as you don´t select your playthings from among my fliers! Is that clear?!" Starscream demanded adamant. "Stay away from him!" the Air Commander hissed menacingly.

Once more yawning in boredom Skywarp just stared at the tricolored seeker.

The sound of charging nullrays however had him scrambling.

"Yes yes… Sheesh no need to turn violent there Screamer." Skywarp tried to placate, holding up his servos.

His processor was already thinking of ways to get closer to the blue seeker without the Air Commanders knowledge.


	3. Remedy(Little Boots)

"What has gotten into you lately Thundy?" Novaflare, Thundercrackers squadron leader asks curiously as they sits in the rec room, nurturing their systems with their ornly ration of fuel.

The blue seeker has been distant, more distant than he used to be and barely said anything to any of his comrades.

"Wha-?" the blue seeker asks, his helm shooting up from where he had been staring at the swirling fuel in his cube, lost in thoughts.

"Precisely what I meant Thundercracker." The black and green seeker says with a sigh. "You have been so distant lately."

"What has your circuits twisting old friend?" Novaflare asks. He had known the blue seeker for thousands of vorns and knew when something seemed to trouble the seeker. Among all seekers joining the decepticons he and Thundercracker was the eldest, it was rare that something could affect the blue seeker like this.

The answered "nothing" said just a bit too fast had the black and green seeker frowning, but before he could demand another answer from his friend, Thundercracker went completely rigid in his seat, his optics going impossible wide as he stared over Novaflares helm.

Turning around in his seat, the black and green seeker watched the interest of his comrade.

Starscreams lieutenant and only wingmate had just entered, his black wings fanning calmly on his back as he walked into the room and to the energon dispenser.

Returning his attention to Thundercracker, his brow ridges deepened into a stern disapproving frown.

Skywarp was well-known among all the decepticons.

He was easy going, intelligent, but usually acted on hunches and didn't care for the consequences. Having a prankster among the officer ranks was in many optics pure suicide, but Starscream didn't care. He was also the resident spark breaker, flirtatious and seducing.

"Don´t tell me he has gotten to you?" Novaflare asks exasperated.

"Uh, no, nothing like that." Thundercracker answers, but his wings betray him just like his optics is still trained on the black and purple seeker, taking in all the sleekness of the other seeker.

Snapping two digits in front of the clearly love stricken blue seeker Novaflare draws his attention away from Skywarps swaying hips as the black and purple seeker leaves the rec room again, energon cube in servo.

"You don´t want to mess with him Thundy, trust me. Get over that infatuation of yours; find someone else among our lower ranks that aren't going to scrap you when he gets bored." The black and green seeker warns.

Thundercracker knew his friend was right, he had heard the rumors milling about Skywarp too. Few of his earlier conquests were still alive, rumors telling that it had been the black and purple seeker killing them himself, that he relished as much in their pain as in their pleasure.

"Maybe you are right." He answers the growing concern visible in Novaflares optics.

Still he felt how his spark was drawn to the temptation and somehow he knew that there would be no other for him.


	4. Happening(Medina)

Skywarp was pouting as he looked at the blue seeker across the rec room during this orns party, the 'cons celebrating the destruction of Helix.

He had never seen this seeker participate in any of their previously parties and had at first been greatly pleased. After all it would give him another chance in getting close to the seeker.

But to his displeasure it seemed like the mech deliberately ignored him.

And Skywarp hated to be ignored.

Starscream sensing that his wingmate was on the verge of doing something really stupid walked up beside the black and purple seeker, a servo laid heavily on Skywarps shoulder.

"There is plenty of other mechs you can play with Skywarp. My order stands, Stay away from him!" the Air Commander warned, his grip on the shoulder tightening slightly in a silent threat.

Honestly Skywarp would have accepted defeat at that moment, accepting that the slight interest he had seen in the blue seekers optics as they had kissed hadn't truly been there. The seeker surely didn't show any interest now.

In fact as Skywarp stared at the group around Thundercracker a yellow and green seeker took that moment to gently caress a blue wingtip and he could only watch as things escalated from there and led to the blue seekers mouth and lips being consumed by the same seeker.

Bristling Skywarp turned away from the sight.

Chuckling at his wingmates ire, Starscream studied the group crowding Thundercracker and saw not a few hostile glances being shot at the unsuspecting Skywarp.

The Air Commander knew Novaflare wasn't stupid and he knew how close the squadron leader was with Thundercracker. It was clear that the whole squadron had decided to protect their silent comrade, and Thundercracker for once over energized didn't know a thing.

He chuckled again as the entwined pair stumbled out of the rec room, servos feverishly touching every surface of the other as their lips were locked in a fierce battle of domination.

"It seems like your crush has something else on his processor." Starscream noted with malice as the pair vanished completely out of the door.

His only answer was the pop of displaced air.


	5. Truly, Madly, Deeply(Savage Garden)

Thundercracker woke with a groan not quite knowing where he was. He felt warm and comfortable and his wings were in a relaxed position draped over the edge of the berth he was laying on.

Onlining his optics, he shielded them with a servo, the bright light of someone's quarters greeting his adjusting optics.

When he was able to see more clearly he tried to turn his helm to take in his surroundings which clearly wasn't his own. The movement of his neck however seized completely when the high grade induced helm ache came in full force.

Every sensor in his frame chose that moment to share their misery with him and he knew that somehow he had gotten overcharged the night before. He never took well to high grade, which was why he never or usually didn't ingest it.

´What the frag had happened´ he wondered, forcing his frame to inch after inch move and oh so slowly he turned around.

Quarters just like his own greeted him, but he had been right, this wasn't his quarters. Personal belongings adorned the shelves on the walls and here and there neat piles of armor and weaponry laid stacked. The look of it all told him the designation of his host.

Sunblaze.

The thought of the yellow and green seeker made Thundercracker cringe.

Why had Novaflare done this to him? The squadron leader knew of Sunblaze´s infatuation with Thundercracker and how the blue seeker felt about the other seeker. He didn't quite despise the seeker but it was close.

When the door to the quarter's swooshed open dread filled his spark and all he wanted to do was vanish into thin air.

"You´re awake." Sunblaze jubilated and bounced over to the berth and sat down beside the blue seeker, pecking a gentle kiss to Thundercrackers cheek.

Thundercracker suppressed the urge to flinch at the unwanted attention and his tank churned at the feeling of Sunblaze´s lips touching him.

He needed to get out and NOW!

The base wide announcement of an upcoming battle became his savior, and without any thought or dignity he stormed out of the other seekers quarters, preferably to get by the wash racks before he met with the others.


	6. Hero(Enrique Iglesias)

Skywarp reveled in the slaughter happening on the battleground down below him, the whole battlefield alight in a blazing inferno.

Firing his lasers he was happy he wasn't with the grounders down in that smelting pool.

Turning and about to do another pass over, almost locked on his next target a chilling klaxon began to blare.

A loud impersonal voice sounded above the klaxon alerting everyone on the battlefield to nuclear destabilization in reactors 2, 7 and 9 in the nearby power plant.

Cursing Skywarp set his direction towards the rendezvous point of his squadrons.

That was until panic entered the open com. line.

Two of their aerials were missing from their squadron.

Starscream firmly cut in, silencing their communication.

Skywarp had already calculated their chance in locating and getting their missing troops out of the danger zone to be less than 0.1% without his assistance, and instead of continuing flying to meet up with his groups he hovered and waited for precious kliks, the klaxons blaring almost drowning out any communication.

Then Starscream provided him with the coordinates and he was gone, teleporting into the center of what would be Cybertron´s newest nuclear catastrophe.

Materializing inside a collapsed building he felt a vicious jab of pain from his right thruster and looking down he saw that his right leg was imbedded in a large unmovable piece of slagging debris up to his knee joint.

Cursing his fortune he clenched his dentas, this was going to hurt.

Grabbing hold on the two other seekers he activated his teleportation just as the voice alerted about the dangerous spill of radioactive matter from the reactors, the cooling towers had been destroyed and it seemed it all was about to blow sky high.

When everything was consumed by fire a purple mist was the only thing left of the three seekers.


	7. Hero:Part Two(Enrique Iglesias)

Rematerializing outside the danger zone, Thundercracker looks around confused.

One moment they were about to be turned into so much molten slag, the next they are free of danger; their heated frames already reaching normal parameters.

He is about to ask Sunblaze what the frag had happened when a pained scream informs him of the presence of their savior and he turns.

For a nano klik he is horrified to come face to face with a certain black and purple frame, then his horror skyrockets at the sight of the growing pool of energon emerging beneath them, and looking down his spark chamber practically freezes over with ice.

Skywarps right thruster has been amputated to the knee joint.

The black and purple seekers optics flickers wildly before they offlines and the severely wounded seeker collapses on the ground in front of him, the hit shaking the ground and sending small tremors up the blue seekers thrusters.

Stunned he just stares at Skywarp, looking at the grey optics showing no sign of life at all, then at the still growing pool of the black and purple seekers life fluids running from the frame in a steady stream.

A servo laid on his bend wing alerts him to Sunblaze´s presence and the touch snaps him out of his stupor.

"We need to get back to the others." the yellow and green seeker comments, looking down on Skywarps offline and dying frame without any care.

"Yes." Thundercracker adds absentmindedly before he kneels beside Skywarp. Trying his com. line all he gets is static; it seemed the heat had fried the delicate circuitry. Then he looks up "You need to get back to the others and get help. He is not dead yet." The blue seeker says before his attention returns to the wounded seeker, his digits hovering slightly above the black and purple seekers face, tempted but afraid to touch.

He doesn't see the dark scowl entering Sunblaze´s face for just a nano klik, then the seekers features lights up and his voice takes on a sweet caring tone.

"Why, ah, don't I stay with him while you get help? You are the faster of the two of us and I eh got a bit medical knowledge." Sunblaze asks.

Thundercracker felt like punching the idiot in the face then and there.

"And how in the pit should I be able to make it back to the others with the state my wing is in?" the blue seeker deadpanned.

Giving up any sort of pretense the yellow and green seeker sighs deeply.

"I don't see why you care Thundy. We are decepticons. Decepticons don't care about others. Just come on, let´s get back to the others and get your wing fixed. I´m sure he won´t survive this anyway no matter if we get help or not." Sunblaze pouts, the servo on Thundercrackers wing tugging gently.

Scowling, Thundercracker has had enough. Rising to his thrusters he frees his wing of the servo before he points his arm cannon at his comrade and onlines it, the charge slowly rising.

"You are going, and you are going to bring back help or so help me I am going to kill you right now!" the blue seeker says calmly, but his bright red optics clearly shows the barely restrained anger.

He would be slagged if he was about to let the one saving them die if he could do something. If decepticons didn't care for others, then why the frag had the one among their ranks which people saw as one of the most sparkless decepticons just gone into a danger zone, risking his own life to pull their sorry afts out?

Shaking his helm, his cannon reached full charge and Sunblaze was still standing there, mouth agape in shock.

It seemed like his "comrade" needed some persuasion.

He shot.

A pained yelp was his reward as the laser shot singed a yellow wing and Sunblaze scrambled to do as he had ordered.

Watching the yellow and green seeker fly towards their rendezvous point Thundercracker turned his attention on Skywarp once again.

Red optics softening, he knelt down beside the wounded seeker again, and this time touched the beautiful face that had haunted him for the last seven orns.

"I don't know what it is with you…" Thundercracker whispered with affection, his helm dipping, allowing his lips to touch Skywarps.

The feeling of coldness to the lips against his has his energon running cold.

"Don´t you dare leave me like this, you hear me!" the blue seeker yells, his usual calm demeanor cracking with the wash of fear taking over his spark.


	8. Everytime(Britney Spears)

Not as much the titel or words in this song, more the tone... It makes you cry, at least it does for me... especially if what you write or read is something sad.

* * *

Starscream stood with his servos folded on his back and calmly looked through the one-way mirror into a room housing a medical berth occupied by a certain black and purple seeker.

Usually he would be there beside his wingmate, but this time the chair was occupied by another.

Canting his helm he studied the sleeping figure of Thundercracker draped slightly over the comatose Skywarp, soundly in sleep after having watched over the black and purple seeker ever since they had come back from that fateful battle a few orns ago.

"Air Commander." A gentle voice called and he turned his attention away from the two seekers.

Their CMO held a datapad towards him and he took it, scrolling through the medical report.

"We had to flush his systems twice to get the traces of the radioactive exposure cleaned. Even if his wound only were exposed to the radioactivity for less than a nano klik it managed to affect him, which is one of the reasons to his coma, Sir. The time it took to get him into the medical bay another factor." The medics tone filled with sadness.

"You don't know when he is going to wake." Starscream concluded.

"If he ever will." The medic added with a shake of his helm.

"Thank you, Doctor." Starscream nodded, turning his attention on the room housing the two seekers again, watching them like a silent guardian.

Before he left the Air Commander alone the medic watched a slight tremor begin in the usually proudly held white wings.


	9. Unforgiveable Sinner(Lene Marlin)

It had been orns since the squadron had seen anything to Thundercracker. He had been taken to the medical bay together with Skywarp when help had arrived.

Novaflare had been by during the first cycle to get an update on the state of the blue seeker only to be told that Thundercrackers repairs had to wait due to Skywarps severe condition.

He had just gotten a faint glimpse of the blue seeker through the opening of the door and what had greeted him was an almost catatonic looking Thundercracker just staring out into nothingness as life pulsed around him, the faint blares of alarms not even seeming to register.

Then he had been shushed out the door and it had swooshed shut, sealing him out still with a lot of unanswered questions.

For once, what had caused the two seekers to be separated from the rest of the group and caught in the collapsed building in the first place?

When he had returned, the only one who could give him any answers was Sunblaze and he had ordered the yellow and green seeker to meet him inside his quarters to a debriefing.

The smug grin on the seekers face as he entered his leaders quarters didn't sit well with Novaflare.

A tragedy had happened, their Air Commanders wingmate severely injured while rescuing two of their troops. Sunblaze could thank Skywarp for being alive, and yet the yellow and green seeker dared to chuckle when he was told about Skywarps critical state.

"At least he isn't going to bother Thundercracker now." Sunblaze had said with a laugh.

Boiling rage erupted in Novaflares spark at that statement and he had backhanded the other seeker.

"May I remind you that Skywarp IS Starscreams wingmate? And may I enlighten you to a little known fact: Our Air Commander does in fact care A LOT about his lieutenant. He might not show it much, and they might look like they are driving each other crazy, but they have been together since my time as a flight instructor in Vos. I only know this because I was there when Starscream decided to court Skywarp." Novaflare growled.

"Starscream is going to want to know what went so wrong to cause his most trusted get this severely injured. So speak! And speak the truth. Starscream isn't stupid! Neither am I!" the black and green seeker demanded.

And Sunblaze had told him everything.

Novaflare prayed to Primus that he would survive his next meeting with the Air Commander, when Starscream demanded a debriefing and learned of how his wingmate´s rescue had been delayed several precious breems while Sunblaze had thought deliberately about killing the seeker.

It bordered on treason as far as Novaflare could discern.


	10. Shape of My Heart(Backstreet Boys)

Thundercracker woke with a start, the sound of thrusters having a purpose walking into Skywarps small resting room, their click, click, click sounding extremely loud in the silence.

Lifting his helm to see who the newcomer was he was face to face with his Air Commander and he instantly straightened from his slightly hunched position over Skywarp.

He felt reluctant to release his grip on the black and purple seekers servo, but knew he had no claim on the comatose seeker, the Air Commander however had in more than one way.

Lowering his gaze to the floor he blushed slightly.

"Air Commander." He managed to mumble.

Narrowing his optics, Starscream studied the other intensely.

Thundercracker could feel the tension grow in the room as Starscream remained silent and he fought to not lower his wings in submission.

He had done nothing wrong.

_Sure about that?_ An annoying voice in his mind asked smugly. _You have been neglecting your duties the last few orns hanging around your crush. A crush, mind you, that belongs frame and spark to your dear Air Commander._

The words said by his subconscious voice stung.

It was true.

He had no right at all to stake any claim on Skywarp even if the black and purple seeker had showed just a slight of interest. It was all up to Starscream to decide who should finally complete his trine formation. The spot on the Air Commanders right had been open for hundreds of vorns, every candidate found unworthy or unable to keep up with BOTH Skywarp and Starscream.

Starscream silently chuckled at the blue seekers inner turmoil.

Then he let his gaze travel the prone frame on the berth, his servo gently caressing a black wing.

"Come back to me Sky. Please." The Air Commander breathed too low for anyone to hear and he fought to hold back the tears fighting to burst from his optics. It didn't do to fall into pieces in front of ones subordinates.

His optics returned to study Thundercracker again, mapping out the blue seekers large sturdy frame.

"Thank you." Starscream finally addressed the blue seeker.

When Thundercrackers helm shot up, Starscream felt his spark throb painfully as their optics locked.


	11. Vanilla Twilight (Owl City)

When Thundercracker finally after having been gone for orns returned to his squadron they all sighed in relief.

Few knew what was going on, and those who knew wisely kept their mouths shut.

That meant most of them only had the rumors milling to rely on and what they had heard had had them genuinely fear for their blue comrade. After all, Thundercracker had been there when one of their superior officers supposedly according to the rumors had been severely injured and on the verge of deactivating.

No one forgot that Sunblaze had been there too, why they all had feared for Thundercrackers life.

They had all watched in fear as a darkly scowling Air Commander followed by a silent Soundwave and a group of guards had entered the lower deck and had dragged a struggling Sunblaze with them, the lift going several levels below the lower decks.

Everyone knew what that meant for the yellow and green seeker.

Interrogation or prison.

Or both if you were really unlucky.

No one had seen or heard anything to Sunblaze since then, rumors telling nothing about the fate of their fellow flier.

With Sunblaze´s fate it was all natural to fear that Thundercracker now shared the same predicament and it had been a true relief when the blue seeker finally had showed up, and unharmed at that.

But it was clear that Thundercracker was forever changed from whatever it was he had been through, the blue seeker had become even more introvert and distant, no longer seeking out his comrades.


	12. I See You(Leona Lewis)

Supporting himself against the wall Starscream gasped as his spark gave off another painful throb that threatened to bring him to his knees.

Ever since his meeting with Thundercracker inside Skywarps recreational room the Air Commander had been haunted by those red optics, and every time a painful throb followed.

He still remembered how he practically had fled the room when their optics had locked. Fleeing, since his hasty retreat from the room hardly could be called anything else than that.

Concentrating through the pain he keyed in the code to the door and staggered into his and Skywarps shared quarters.

The sight of the teleporters berth cozily pushed up against his own so they could enjoy the closeness of each other while recharging forced a keen from his vocalizer and he found himself finally on his knees as he crawled to the berths and heavily slung himself on top of them.

There he curled into a ball and just lay there, shivering, finally allowing the mental stress to overtake him.

Reaching for Skywarp through their trinebond the keen turned to a piteous wail when all he got was an open void and not the reassuring presence of his black and purple wingmate.

After cycles the Air Commander finally managed to cry himself into an uneasy recharge, his wings usually being petted gently by his wingmate whenever he entered a state like this never once stopping their trembling.


	13. I Will Be There(Britney Spears)

Thundercracker sits unmoving on the edge of his berth and just stares at the wall across his small quarters, his mind feeling strangely numb.

Now and then images flashes through his processor.

Skywarp kissing him.

Skywarp strutting down the corridor.

Skywarp entering the rec room and the entrancing sight of his swaying hips.

Skywarp.

Skywarp.

Skywarp.

And then the images change.

The battle.

Sunblaze luring him away from the safety of their group.

Then there are the both of them landing on the ground to hide when the autobots turn heavy ground to air artillery against the two lone seekers.

The building they hide inside collapsing and efficiently trapping them.

Then there is the sound of the nuclear alarm blaring.

Frantic, frantic, need to escape, need to get out, need to get into the air.

The explosions of the cooling towers and then someone grabbing them.

Equilibrium spinning, gyros complaining and he is back into reality, his frame soundly cooling at the sudden change of temperature around him.

The scream.

His spark pulsing erratically inside his chest and threatening to burst free at the sight of his savior.

Then there is the feeling of his spark being gutted at the sight of the energon rushing from the open wound.

Sunblazes words, wanting him to leave.

But Skywarp is there and he is hurt.

His spark pulses with a strange need.

Can´t leave, need to help, need to save.

Need HIM.

Himself lowering his helm to Skywarps.

Their lips touching.

Oh My Primus he is so cold!

DON´T LEAVE ME!

A crackling from his com. wakes him from his trancelike state and without thinking he answers it.

"Thundercracker here." He croaks.

"Air Commander Starscream requires your presence at his quarters in a joor." An annoyed voice says before the connection is cut, not waiting for any response.

With a thump his helm connects with the wall behind him as he leans back in defeat.

He is so slagged!


	14. Naturaleze Muerta (Sarah Brightmann)

When Thundercracker enters his superior's quarters, Starscream looks up from the datapad in his servos showing the blue seekers feats ever since the beginning of the war.

Soundwave had even supported the reports with video feeds of the seeker's flying and Starscream felt like he had just seen the blue seeker for the first time.

'How had such a skilled flier been able to hide among his ranks without his knowledge?' The Air Commander wonders.

Optics roaming the blue frame once again, Starscream can't help feeling impressed.

The larger and heavier frame should have been a hindrance for the blue seeker, but instead it seemed Thundercracker had learned to compensate for his lack of agility and speed.

While Starscream studies him, Thundercracker is completely unaware of the impression he has made, his optics are trained on the floor, has been so ever since the door had allowed him entrance and his wings are lowered submissively on his back.

The soundly clicks of the Air Commanders thrusters as the tricolored seeker stands and walks around the desk has the blue seeker flinching slightly, like he expects some kind of punishment for whatever reason his processor has decided he has been summoned by his superior.

When the Air Commander begins to circle him, Thundercracker knows that something is wrong, and the deliberate and calm movements of the other have him greatly unnerved. Blue wings twitches when Starscream leaves his vision, and his spark pulses franticly in its chamber.

When deft expertly digits begin to massage him between his wings he almost falls to his knees at the shock of the sudden touch.

"Relax Thundercracker." Starscreams slightly grating voice tells him all while the digits dips into the seams connecting his wings to his frame. It all makes him tense even more before the digits begins to rub at the tense wires to ease their tension, and the blue seeker can't help the moan escaping his vocalizer.

It had been so long since he had had someone touch him like this. Ever since their enrolling into the decepticon ranks the flier community had adopted the harsh ways of the previously only grounder based army, and any show of affection was seen as a weakness to be exploited.

Grounders didn't need others like seekers did.

His processor is mercilessly swamped with the pleasurable sensations shooting through his frame from Starscreams ministrations and Thundercracker finds himself swaying more and more as the sensations slowly fills his whole mind.

When his knee joints finally give out he collapses in an undignified pile in front of his superior, and even as a voice in his mind tells him of his disgrace he don't even care.

Managing to lift his helm, he stares up at the tricolored seeker with pleasure dimmed optics.

Then Starscream kneels in front of him, digits trailing his jawline, red optics boring into his own.

"You truly like him, don't you?!" The Air Commander asks with a sudden sternness.

The swamping pleasure instantly leaves Thundercracker and he stares fearful at his superior.

He had let his guards down, made himself vulnerable.

Oh Primus, what is going to happen to me?


	15. Naturaleze Muerta 2 (Sarah Brightmann)

Silence.

All consuming silence reigns inside the Air Commanders quarters for a whole breem as the two seekers keeps staring at each other.

Then Starscream sighs and his optics softens.

"I need to know Thundercracker."

The blue seeker just narrows his optics and visibly clenches his dentas.

Beautiful laughter leaves Starscreams vocalizer at the sight of Thundercrackers defiance.

"You think you are here to be punished for your interest in my wingmate." It isn't a question, just a statement and the Air Commanders optics sparkles with optics fluid.

Then the laughter to Thundercrackers horror turns to sobs before his superior breaks down right in front of him, tears falling freely from Starscreams beautiful face and onto the floor. The sorrow showing in the red optics makes the other seekers beauty even more stunning, and breathless Thundercracker takes in everything visible in his usually tightly composed superior.

Care.

Love.

Longing.

A trembling servo moves and before he manages to stop his sudden impulse his digits touches Starscreams cheek and caresses away a running tear.

Hitched breathing.

And he just stares entranced into sorrow filled optics unable to move or say anything.

"I need to know." Starscreams croaks, shattering the moment.

Mind reeling at the sheer absurdity of seeing their sparkless Air Commander fall apart in front of him, he unconsciously nods, and then his mind catches up with his actions.

"Yes." He whispers.

Slowly composing himself Starscream withdraws, his expression morphing into his usually stern demeanor, just slightly cracked by the tears staining his cheeks and the feelings still showing in his optics.

"Good. You will no longer be doing patrolling." Starscream says as he removes the trails of tears from his face.

Sensing that he is about to be dismissed, Thundercracker rises from the ground. He can still feel the aftereffects of Starscreams touch on his wings, they are less tense and he feels a strange longing to have the other touch him again, or to touch the other.

"Will you be alright, Sir?" he asks uncertain.

Slowly, as if uncertain himself, Starscream walks up close to Thundercracker, his helm canting up to stare into the blue seekers optics.

Then the tricolored seeker leans in and connects their lips in a gentle kiss.

It is nothing more than an uncertain touch to his lips, but Thundercrackers frame reacts with a sudden rush of heat.

He barely registers Starscream dismissing him, and himself moving out the door.

It is first when he is several steps down the corridor that he stops and realization dawns.

He is being courted.

Starscream is courting him.

A stupid smile enters his lips as he realizes another thing.

If he does this well, Skywarp will be his too.

Then the smile fall at the thoughts of Skywarp lying unresponsive on his berth in the medical bay, and before he returns to the lower decks and his quarters he makes his way by the medical bay to visit the black and purple seeker.

With a whisper he tells the comatose seeker the good news and looking up and around to see if anyone is watching he pecks a gentle kiss to Skywarps cheek before leaving.

As he leaves he doesn't see the small spikes showing on the monitor showing the comatose seekers processor activity.


	16. The Spell 2 (Alphabeat)

Watching Thundercracker stumble out the door in a dreamlike state Starscream walks back to his desk and sits down heavily in the chair.

Looking at the datapad he had discarded at Thundercrackers entrance a thoughtful smile plays on his lips.

Then he activates his com.

"Novaflare. My quarters NOW!" he orders.

Closing the com he leans back and sighs deeply.

His door pings a few breems later and he allows it to open.

With a lazy smirk he watches as the black and green seeker enters, the wide black wings twitching nervously.

Another one needing a wing massage he silently chuckles.

When the door closes he gestures towards the chair in front of his desk and waits for Novaflare to sit down.

"Relax 'flare. You are here to shed some light for me." the Air Commander says casually, trying to ease the tension.

At the unorthodox addressing Novaflare visibly relaxes.

"What can I help you with Starscream?" the elder seeker asks with a smile. It was rare the Air Commander summoned him to talk about the times before the war. Novaflare had been his flight instructor in Vos, had trained a lot of young seekers in the art of flying. Every seeker could fly in a straight line, not trouble in that, but to perform to their true potential, that took knowledge, knowledge the instructors had teached. Starscream had naturally been his best student, it showed in the tricolored seekers position. Sure, Starscream hadn't just been elected; he had had to fight for his rank.

"Thundercracker." Is all Starscream says, watching his old mentor closely.

The black and green seekers smile fades to a thin line.

"You have kept his skills from me. Why? He is good enough to be leading a squadron of his own." Starscream press on when the elder seeker stays silent.

Allowing his optics to wander for a moment, the elder seeker is clearly torn.

Then Novaflare sighs and meets Starscreams optics.

"It was his wish. Thundercracker is an extremely skilled flier, sure, but he doesn't have the ambition to lead. I thought it safer for him to remain within my reach, where he feels secure. I´m sure you have seen his files, nothing bad on him at all; in fact he tends to sacrifice himself for the others. Add to that his introvert and calm nature. Could you see him leading anything in this army where his calm personality would be seen as a clear weakness in a leader?" Novaflare asks.

The Air Commander remains silent as his processor works with the knowledge provided, and disappointment slowly becomes the most protruding feeling inside him, while his spark hurts.

Should he call off the courting?

Grasping for the last string of hope he turns his attention on the elder seeker again.

"And if I court him? How do you think he would fit into my power structure?" the Air Commander asks.

"Between you and Skywarp?!" the black and green seeker utters in mock horror.

"Indeed between me and my insane prankster of a wingmate." Starscream smiles.

"Horribly!" Novaflare answers but there are a smile slowly growing on his lips.

"You sure?" Starscream asks, his wings lowering.

"Starscream, I can´t tell you how he is going to fare in a trine with you and your wingmate. All I can say is that both of you have a lot of energy to you. You might end up driving him away if you aren't careful." Novaflare tries to sooth.

When the Air Commanders wings droops even more, Novaflare straightens.

"You are already courting him, aren't you?" he asks, his optics narrowing.

The weak nod is all he needs to see.

"Then let's wait for his response to your opening move." The elder seeker smiles.


	17. I'm Gonna Getcha Good!(Shania Twain)

Weapons fire sounded loudly in the air as seekers charged, aimed and shot at their targets, intertwining in the air in a spectacular dance.

Training exercise was always tedious until this part, where Starscream divided the squadrons into teams and assigned a leader for each team. Then it was free game to take down the other team, using their nonlethal weaponry. The lasers that at the moment adorned every seeker instead of their usual arm cannons was something that went as far back as Vos War Academy. The lasers while not doing any actual damage hurt as the pit, enough to encourage even battle hardened warriors to try and avoid getting hit, and that was all the purpose by the game they now was engaged in. Supporting each other, working together as a team they needed to avoid any of their members getting target locked and subsequently shot while working around the other teams defenses and get their own shots in.

Right now Starscream hovered at a distance, watching the progression and taking note of the two leaders.

The smirk on his lips grew as he listened to Thundercracker give out his orders while watching the blue seeker break a target lock aimed at one of his fliers.

Then Novaflare broke in with counter measures to the maneuvers performed by the "enemy" team.

Slowly the damages ticked in on the pad he held, showing every single hit on each team, their location and the damage done to the flier if it had been real weapons fire.

It wasn't just enough to get a hit in, it needed to be critical enough and the scores would determine how many of the troops that had "died" on each team.

So far Novaflare had the lead, but it didn't matter to the Air Commander. This was after all first time Thundercracker had been in a position to lead this little game, while Novaflare as a flight instructor had played it most of his life.

A final shot ended the game firmly, targeting Thundercracker in his chest as he tried to intercept a charge against another and made himself vulnerable in that moment springing the trap Novaflare carefully had lain out.

Looking down at the datapad as the blue seeker was caught by some of his team mates to prevent him from crashing in his disorientated state it confirmed what the Air Commander already knew.

A pierced sparkchamber. Instant death.

Subspacing the datapad Starscream transformed and flew towards the two groups now chatting wildly, the winning team cheering while the losing team applauded their leader for a decent attempt.

Joining up with the two teams he reverted back to root mode.

"Enough talk. Back to base." He ordered sternly.

Then he transformed once again and at a relaxed speed began the flight back to base.


	18. I'm Gonna Getcha Good! 2 (Shania Twain)

Rubbing his chestplates where the shot had hit, Thundercrackers optics keenly follows the departing frame of his commander.

Thoughts warring in his processor he takes a reckless decision and instead of meeting up with his squadron and taking his place just behind Novaflare he transforms and ignites his thrusters to full power.

Yelling follows him as he makes his way through the moving squadrons and soon he has everyone´s attention in his pursuit of the lone tricolored seeker up front.

Intercepting the Air Commander less than a breem later he takes up position on Starscreams right, claiming the spot as his own. It is a bold move lacking any of his usual timidness.

To the troops following them in their flight the move screams a challenging "MINE!" and it is so unusual to see such a move from the blue seeker that talk erupts while they eagerly wait for Starscreams reaction.

The Air Commander after all isn't known to accept such brazenness from anyone but Skywarp, especially when he so boldly is being claimed. Starscream is no one's!

But to their surprise nothing happens.

Landing gracefully on the flight deck, Starscream turns to face Thundercracker.

"It is a yes then?" the Air Commander asks with trembling wings.

The blue seeker doesn't answer; instead he steps closer to Starscream and lowers his helm to the smaller seeker´s and brings their lips together in a demanding kiss.

Optics widening for a moment, thoughts going to the incoming troops, Starscream gives in to the advance and melts into the blue seeker when Thundercracker brings his arms around him in a lose embrace.

When Thundercracker breaks the kiss he looks down in the Air Commanders half shuttered pleasure dimmed optics.

"It is a yes." He rumbles gently, relishing in the feeling of Starscreams frame against his. He might not long for the Air Commander like his spark longs for Skywarp, but where his feelings for the black and purple seeker tethers on love, he can´t deny that he has begun to fall for Starscream as well. The insight into his Air Commander these last orns has revealed to him that Starscream is far from the mech the grunts in the army picture him as.


	19. From This Moment On (Shania Twain)

Warning: Light Sexual, Implied Sexual.

* * *

Thundercracker wakes with a jolt from a disturbing dream, his frame covered in condense and his systems still trembling from the charge that just had coursed through them and had resulted in the blue seeker wakening from his recharge.

It takes a moment before he manages to online his optics, and when he does it is to a completely dark room.

Sighing deeply, he wills his frame to relax. But there is nothing he can do about the condense sticking to his frame.

Moving from the berth, or trying to, he realizes that something is wrong.

Then he registers the sound of relaxed systems whirring at his back and the light embrace of arms around his midsection.

Turning his helm he can just discern Starscreams recharging frame snuggled flush against his own in the darkness, the Air Commanders expression holding a rare true smile.

Gently moving the arms, he frees himself from the embrace and slowly rises to not wake the other. Then he stands and don't really know what to do. This isn't his quarters, the Air Commanders desk just barely visible to his right.

Looking around, enhancing his sight he locates the door to what he presume is Starscreams private wash rack.

Glancing at the still recharging frame, he walks to the door and eases the door to swoosh open as silently as possible, and then he steps inside.

Leaning heavily against a cool wall he releases a ragged breath before he looks down his frame.

This is so embarrassing.

His light blue spike leans up against his midsection, transfluids smeared on his plating from the overload that had woken him.

Overloading from a dream? That hadn't happened to him since his youngling age.

Disgusted with himself he walks into a stall and turns on the cleansing solvent.

Sighing when his frame is sprayed with the soothing sensation of the solvent cleansing him he offline his optics and just stands there, enjoying the feeling of the slightly heated fluids traveling down his frame.

Lost in thoughts he tries to avoid thinking about the dream that had caused all this. Instead his thoughts are filled with the memories from previously that orn, when he had given Starscream his consent to be courted by the Air Commander.

A smile slowly grows on his lips as he remembers how Starscream had hid his face against the blue seekers plating when the aerial troops had landed, trying to avoid the sight of the troops staring at the entwined pair. The Air Commander had never been more cute or endearing than in that moment of vulnerability.

Thundercracker had stared down every single one of their fliers who had dared to elicit any sound, his wings rising on his back, making the already large frame even larger and more imposing.

Then he had with a swift move scooped the Air Commander into a bridal style hold, and with Starscream securing his arms around the blue seekers neck and hiding his face against the crook in Thundercrackers neck, not even fighting the undignified position, walked into the base and to the Air Commanders quarters.

He remembered Starscream giving him the code to the door and himself striding into the room, charging for the two berths. There he had laid the tricolored seeker gently before he had descended upon the smaller seeker, his lips touching every surface of the frame beneath him, taking great care to trace the lines defining the beautiful white wings and the purple symbol adorning them.

The deep sighs and moans leaving Starscreams vocalizer had been the sweetest sounds he had ever heard and the look in the Air Commanders optics had almost melted his spark into a puddle of pure need for the other. In that moment Skywarp had for once left his thoughts completely. In that moment all that mattered and existed was Starscream.

A possessive want had surfaced in his spark and all he had thought about was to claim the Air Commander thoroughly, marking the tricolored as his for everyone to see.

But when his digits had traveled down the smaller seekers frame, and finally settled between the slightly parted legs, Starscream had stiffened, his optics widening in an unreadable emotion.

The shakily whispered plead "Don't." from the Air Commander had the fire in his spark intensifying and he ignored the painful throbs from his spike pressing behind its cover.

Retreating, no longer looming above Starscream, sitting back on the heels of his thrusters, still looking down at the tricolored seeker trembling, the blue seeker's sexual need had morphed into a flood of feelings.

Instead of interfacing he had laid down beside Starscream and they had both explored each other's frames, raising the charges slowly and finally cascaded over into all-consuming overload. The sight of Starscream buckling as he was swept away in overload would stay with Thundercracker forever.

Their systems had cycled down and they had entered recharge with Starscream it seemed at the blue seekers back.

And then the disturbing dream had occurred.

Even if he had forgotten everything about Skywarp for a moment it seemed his sub consciousness wouldn't let him forget.

Onlining his optics and looking down, he sighed at the sight of his spike still standing erect against his midsection even after the overload that had woken him.

He would have to masturbate, wouldn't he?


	20. From This Moment On 2 (Shania Twain)

Warning: Sexual content.

* * *

Starscream watched Thundercracker from the doorway, his optics taking in the gorgeous sight of the blue seeker as Thundercracker with his free arm and forehelm resting heavily against the walls of the stall for support moved the servo curled around the light blue spike in slow entrancing movements.

The deep groans and grunts as the spike was worked lit a fire inside the Air Commander, and Starscream wondered if he had been wrong in denying Thundercracker what he had wanted?

With Novaflares warning to be careful around Thundercracker to not scare the seeker off, he had decided that I was best for them to wait with any sexual interaction, and the following tactile overloads had been amazing enough.

Or he thought.

But it seemed it hadn't been enough for the blue seeker.

The brutal roar when Thundercracker overloaded and his spike released a large amount of transfluids onto the wall he leaned against caused Starscreams valve to clench painfully around nothing.

Maybe Novaflare had been wrong?

Maybe Thundercracker was more energetic than his friend knew of?

The fire he had seen in the blue seekers optics earlier that orn clearly had spoken about something different than the timid and silent seeker Novaflare pictured his friend as.

Strangled groans returned his attention to the sight in front of him, and he watched Thundercracker force the last drops of transfluids from the tip of the spike before it slowly retreated behind its cover.

Withdrawing silently from the doorway Starscream went back to the berth.

This raised some new thoughts in his processor.


	21. Chapter 21

Full of shame, Thundercracker onlines his optics and just stares at the wall, watching the running solvent slowly wash away any trace of his arousal.

He is so pathetic.

Stepping out of the stall, he slowly cleans his frame of the solvent still sticking to it before he turns to look at the door.

He is reluctant to return to the berth and Starscream, and unreasonable fear for entering recharge fills him.

What if the dream returns?

He can´t handle living through what he did to Skywarp again, even if it all is inside his processor.

It is disturbing that he even can feel arousal at the thought.

Grimacing he stares at his own reflection in the blank surface of the walls.

"Worthless! Despicable! Unworthy! That is what you are. " He tells his reflection before he steels himself and walks through the door and into Starscreams main room.

Looking at the recharging frame of the Air Commander, his spark sinks in its chamber.

Why is his superior even looking his way? Starscream can pick and choose among the flier ranks. He can easily find someone more worthy to become the Air Commanders trinemate instead of a weak pathetic lovesick seeker as Thundercracker.

Feeling the stinging sensation of tears pressing to be released from behind his optics, he stubbornly forces them back.

With slumping wings he makes his decision.

He isn't going to stay.

He won't be able to recharge anyway.

Keying the door open, he glances one last time at the silent frame on the berth before he steps out into the corridor and the door closes behind him.

Starscream onlines his optics at the silent clicks signaling the lock on the door engaging.

When Thundercracker leaves the base to fly and drive away the demons haunting him, he is unaware of the Air Commander silently following him at a distance.


	22. Chapter 22

Filled with all-consuming misery, Thundercracker doesn't pay any attention to his surroundings as he flies.

The dream where he abuses Skywarps comatose frame for his own pleasure stands vividly in his processor and he is unable to will it away. It's like it is etched into his memory, always there to taunt him.

His love and guilt combined in a hideous scenario.

Just the thought rouses a fire inside him again.

He feels so perverted.

Wobbling in his flight, he slowly descends to the ground, transforming and tumbling onto hand and knees as he purges the energon in his tank.

The foul smell of partly processed energon fills his olfactory sensor and he gags, his tank churning and convulsing, forcing every last ounce of fuel to be expelled from his tank.

Moaning weakly he slumps onto his side and just stares up at the dark sky.

At some point he moves in and out of consciousness, his vision blurring and in his delirium he isn't sure that the look of burning thrusters in the sky really is there or if it is some imagination from his processor.

He vaguely senses someone cradling him next time he regains consciousness and when he tries to say something only incoherence leaves his vocalizer.

Slowly he drifts into the state of unconsciousness again.

When he wakes again he feels a bit stronger.

Turning his helm, he stares into Starscreams worrying optics.

"I'm so sorry." He croaks, tears welling from his optics.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Thundercracker." Starscream sooths, holding the small energon cube to the blue seekers lips and allowing a small amount of the fuel to travel down the seekers intakes to settle in the empty tank.

"My fault. My fault he got injured." The blue seeker chokes out through ragged breaths.

"No one Thundercracker, could foresee the destruction of the power plant, neither could anyone predict what would happen when I sent Skywarp in to rescue you." Starscream rasps with deep emotion. Thundercrackers undone state deeply affects the Air Commander and suddenly he understands why Novaflare had worded the reason for the squadron leader to keep the blue seeker close as he had.

Secure. Safe.

"I'm unwor-umpf" before Thundercracker manages to finish his sentence Starscream cuts him off with a deep desperate kiss.

"Don't say such things!" the Air Commander admonishes when he breaks the kiss several kliks later.

"You are worthy Thundercracker. Pit, I regret not having seen you before now. I want you. No, or yes, but I need you too!" Starscream exclaims affectionately, clinging desperately to the blue frame.

Kissing Thundercracker again, Starscreams spark sings when he feels how the blue seekers lips reacts by reciprocating and the kiss deepens. Left almost breathlessly Starscream parts his lips, his glossa tracing Thundercrackers lips until the blue seeker parts his own lips and the two glossae entwine gently while the two seekers tastes the other.

"I-I love you Thundercracker." Starscream breaths and ashamed he breaks the kiss, his helm turning as he is unable to bear the rejection that he is sure will be visible the blue seekers face. Thundercracker loves Skywarp, not him.

Looking to the sky he waits for Thundercrackers response.

"I love you too." Thundercracker breaths. "Loves you both."

Looking down Starscream is mesmerized by the bright red optics staring up at him.

Love.

Care.

Longing.

He sees his own feelings mirrored in Thundercrackers optics, sees the same feelings he had seen in the blue seeker inside Skywarps recreational room. But now they are for him. Him and Skywarp.


	23. Chapter 23

"Aw how cute. A decepticon love story. Never thought I would see that happening." A mocking voice sounds, breaking the moment between the two seekers.

In shock Starscream turns his helm and watches as a green autobot slowly moves closer, blaster held in its servo.

When Thundercracker scrambles to sit up the sound of the weapon charging freezes every movement.

"Ah ah. You stay where you are lover boy." The autobot mocks with glee.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous air commander." The autobot drawls as he gets a better look on the two seekers and recognizes Starscream. "Sentinel Prime is going to be so pleased to see you seeker."

::You need to flee.:: Starscream tells Thundercracker when he opens a secure com line to the blue seeker.

::But Starscream…:: the blue seeker protests.

::Silence! Autobots don't patrol alone, there are more here. You need to leave before they catch up with their fellow. You need to leave NOW! Alert high command to my fate.:: the Air Commander orders sternly.

::But Starscream, they are going to execute you the instant you are at their base. We all know what happens to officers caught. There will be no negotiations, no prisoner exchange, only death!:: Thundercracker pleads.

::I know.:: Starscream answers softly.

The words send a chill down Thundercrackers backstrut.

Skywarp hurt because of him.

Starscream facing death because of him.

When would it all stop?

When would he stop hurting the ones he has come to love?

::You need to go now Thundercracker. We are out of com reach with the base. I honestly didn't know we had flown this far or I wouldn't have let us stay idle for this long. This is mainly my fault Thundercracker; don't take it on your shoulders. Now GO!:: Starscream urges.

Hesitating for a moment, Thundercracker slowly regains his composure. Starscreams helm is still turned, trained on the autobot and the blaster aimed at the Air Commanders helm.

Before he makes his move a strong urge to hug, to kiss, and to see those beautiful red optics on him again fills him, but he violently squashes the urge. He needs to get out of there, need to get help, instead of clinging to the feelings warring inside him. All they are going to do is costing Starscream his life.

If they haven't already…

The depression creeping into his spark again hurts.

If it hadn't been for him, Starscream wouldn't be out here, vulnerable and in reach of the autobots.

::Thundercracker!:: Starscream sounds more desperate now and when Thundercracker slowly turns his helm he sees why. Four other autobots are slowly making their way to their comrade and the two seekers.

Klik later he has jumped into the air and is transforming while under heavy weapons fire.


	24. Chapter 24

"Come on. Come on. Come on." Thundercracker curses as he flies towards the decepticon base, constantly pinging for when he is within reach.

Then his com flares to life on its own.

::Thundercracker.:: Novaflares voice greets him ::Where have you been and where is Starscream?:: the squadron leader ask, a strange giddiness in his voice.

::I don't have time to talk Novaflare.:: Thundercracker urges.

::But Thundercracker, Skywarp has finally woken from his coma.:: The squadron leader practically yells in joy.

His spark skipping a pulse all Thundercracker does is uttering a pained sob.

::That-That is good.:: He answers shakily.

::Where is Starscream? I don't understand why he hasn't been by already. He should have felt it. Thundercracker? What is wrong? Why are you crying?:: Novaflares voice grows more and more worrying when the blue seeker's crying fills the com line.

::I- He- We-.:: He chokes on the words every time he tries to explain what he has done. What he has caused to happen.

::Starscream is captured.:: He then finally manages to croak between sobs.

::WHAT?!:: Novaflare yells.

Then the com line terminates abruptly.

In the distance Thundercracker can hear klaxons begin to blare on high alert.

When his com line pings again he answers it instantly.

::How long Thundercracker?:: Megatrons voice sounds and the blue seeker flinches.

::Four point five breems ago. I flew as fast as I could when I escaped. I- I- I- I'm sorry Sir.:: He meekly answers.

::Relax Thundercracker. You did well. I have already dispatched your comrades. If we are lucky we can intercept the autobots before they reach their base. I need you to wait where you are and meet up with your fliers.:: The decepticon leader orders the blue seeker.

Oh Primus.

He is going to be leading this.

::But Skywarp?:: Surely the black and purple seeker would be a better choice to lead the rescue.

::Is still confined to his medical berth.:: Megatron gruffly answers. His words are literal. Right now Skywarp trashes in the bonds firmly holding him to the berth, screaming for Starscream, sensing the dire situation his trineleader is in. His warp gate has luckily been offline ever since his return from the battle that ended with him so injured or they would not have been able to hold him confined now.

::I- Yes Sir.:: the blue seeker acknowledges before the com line is cut and he is left to wait for his troops arriving.

His troops…

What a strange thing.

Primus please let Starscream be alive.

Please let him return.

In the distance hundred pair of thrusters in high speed moves closer and the sound of seeker engines sounds louder and louder in the air.

At the sight of the troops coming towards him the magnitude of his role almost causes the blue seeker to panic. He isn't a leader for frag sake.

He just…

He just…

He just wants his Starscream back.

::Thundercracker.:: Novaflare hails on the open com line.


	25. Chapter 25

Pride fills Starscream when he with the autobots momentarily distracted by Thundercracker is able to turn his helm and watch the blue seeker flee.

The blue seeker takes several hits to his plating, but never once does he falter in his transformation and less than a klik later Thundercracker blasts away from the site, high-tailing it towards decepticon territory.

Soon everything is calm again, not even Thundercrackers engine being heard in the distance.

A nozzle is pushed flush against the back of his helm, and Starscream stiffens completely.

"So, how does it feel to be abandoned by the one you love? Ha, decepticons and love never matches. You are a power greedy lot. I'm sure he is well on his way home to cement his defeat of a superior. Maybe even going as far as taking the power for himself!" the green autobot goads while the rest of his team gathers around the lone seeker.

Starscream narrows his optics, but refrains from saying anything. If the 'bots think that lowly about the decepticons in general then this might buy him precious time. Sure most in the decepticon army truly does act that badly towards their comrade in arms, but that doesn't mean that all decepticons are like that.

He can't help the smirk at the thought of what these 'bots would think if they ever participated in an officer meeting among the decepticons.

All decepticons are sparkless killers.

'Yeah right.' He snorts inwardly at the thought.

They haven't seen the friendly banter and care showed when none of the lower rankings are around. And the officers doesn't care to paint any other version of themselves, mainly because being seen as anything else than a sparkless killer is going to make them vulnerable to their own faction. They need to be seen as strong, fierce and brutal leaders to keep their troops in check.

So Starscream knows that when Megatron gets knowledge of his capture, the leader is going to do everything he can to get to him before he is taken to the autobot base.

And he knows Thundercracker will alert the high-command as he has told him to do. Thundercracker together with Novaflare is the only one among the lower ranks that ever has seen Starscreams true personality in the weak moments that has occurred between the blue seeker and his superior. And there had been no sign of revulsion from the blue seeker, instead feelings and love had bloomed.

In the middle of his fond thoughts of the blue seeker, his spark suddenly skips a beat and a wash of intense feelings overtakes him.

Skywarp.

Panic fills him from the black and purple seeker, and Starscream knows he must have transmitted some of his own distress without knowing it.

In his attempt to calm down the black and purple seeker, he is only vaguely aware of the autobots talking, and it is only when servos clamps down on his wings harshly that his attention turns completely to his enemies.

"Sentinel tells me to send his regards." Another voice speaks behind him before shrill screams are forced from his vocalizer when his wings one after the other slowly is torn from his frame.

"Just a taste of what is to come little seeker." a third voice says before the Air Commander is consumed by blessed unconsciousness.


End file.
